


Date Night

by jenovasilver



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, M/M, Molestation, Moriarty is a fresh bastard!, Multiple Orgasms, No means yes?, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Slut!Magic, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is either going to end in someone getting killed, arrested or better yet, hot dickings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever fic based on a TV show...ever...but I love BBC Sherlock SO FUCKING MUCH that I was compelled to write this. I've only seen the first season on Netflix and I hope I stayed true to the characters to the best of my abilities...this wasn't beta'd or Britpic'd. So um..please enjoy! ^^;

*********************************

**Midnight-** **Spillers Millennium Mills**

Old warehouse with rusty chains, cracked shards of glass from broken windows and dim lighting from the outside, punches that rattle bones with well placed kicks to already bruised faces and bullets grazing pass vital organs. For both Sherlock and Moriarty, this was setting a stage for their inevitable final act; one of them would die here or at the very least one would be arrested and locked away. Neither man could guess which would end as the other because both were quite confident in their own victory. Both possess clever minds and flung vicious barbs against one another all to see who could do the most damage to the other. Moriarty enjoyed the chaos…he enjoyed pulling the slow healing scabs of someone’s psyche as Sherlock just wanted to know more and no matter the cost..two sides same mirror.

The battle happened without much fanfare; Jim managed to stab Sherlock in the shoulder with a piece of glass and twisted it ever so slightly to bring out a agonizing groan  from his bloody lips. He wanted to scrape the bone and pushed in deeper just to watch the detective writhe, oh it wasn’t pleasant-well to Sherlock but to Moriarty, he was having the time of his life. Despite the glass cutting into his hand, he laughed sweetly at Sherlock's weakened state when he was suddenly gagged...the long fingers squeezing into his throat ah, _the panic_ , and the animalistic will to survive against insurmountable pain.

Even with Sherlock’s choking grip, Moriarty still beamed a gigawatt smile and pushed his body against Holmes, making sure that he felt it.

Not the shard of glass, that was obvious…he wanted to make his excitement known to Sherlock, it laid just above his torso and resting against his navel.

“You’re kidding.”

“It’s.....*cough*... a completely natural reaction _lover_ , don’t play innocent..you're better than....that.”

“I KNOW it’s a natural reaction…I thought you were above all it that's all." The glass shard twisted in his shoulder, making his grip weaker, "Urn..”

“Above this? Nah, nope…how can I resist...*gasp* when the mood strikes and besides, you really keep strutting yourself in front of me. Every man has a breaking point.” Jim cooed nearly breathless and reached for Sherlock’s scarf, “So let’s see…how should we start this, hmm?” Sherlock tries to squeeze his neck tighter, “Gah…c’mon y-you know this…i-is a kink for me..one...of many.” Jim finally shoved the glass piece enough to scrape bone but it snapped off, the pain was unbridled and Sherlock’s hold waned. “Oops, didn’t mean that to happen, dear me.” And Jim giggled then wound the scarf around his palm while gingerly poking at the small tip of glass still inside Sherlock’s shoulder. This forced Sherlock to cry out which only made Moriarty harder and he sighed satisfied. “GOD! You’re so damn sexy like this..y’know I can get completely intoxicated on your screams…ohh wait!” he dug into his pocket and retrieved his cellphone to record. “Got to have something for a bit of fun later…y'know turn it into a lullaby.”

“F-fuck…y-you..ahh!” The hurting made Sherlock lose his wit and he now calculated the how deep the glass shard was in his shoulder; it scraped the clavicle almost nicking coracoid process and it was nearly embedded in the muscle. And with Jim was pushing the glass deeper, Sherlock wasn’t going to be able to fish it out on his own; it was going to require surgery..

The scarf twisted to the point of now choking Sherlock but he wasn’t going to show it, he kept his defiant eye of Moriarty at all times as his brain immediately went to work on how to gain the upperhand in this fight. Jim firmly held the newly broken shard of glass and dragged it along Sherlock’s waist, tearing his shirt and scratching his skin to the point of leaving small red slices. The pain was making it hard for Holmes to think yet it was reminding him of how much his life was currently in danger.

Because Sherlock concentrated so deeply on how to escape and survive, he didn’t notice Jim moving in closer and closer…until his lips met the tip of his bottom lip. It was such a light and airy kiss, the one a young girl playfully would give her boyfriend.

Holmes KNEW he shouldn’t have been shocked but he was dumbstruck even more so how his body responded to the surprise kiss. Moriarty savored the large gray pools that were once Sherlock’s eyes but he much rather take in his misery and stabbed the glass piece just below his ninth rib, careful not to injure the liver.

“Tell me sexy…are you getting turned on by the pain or the pleasure? See, I have a very hard time distinguishing between the two at the moment.” Moriarty said in a chuckle then began to unbuckle Sherlock’s pants and if he moved, Jim just shifted the shard upwards until it touched his eighth rib. “I figured that you and I were the same, we share so many similar qualities…sooooooo I was like wondering, _hand_ or _mouth_?”

“N-neither..you’re _not_ John.”

“Well next time we’ll include him on our little date, make a day of it!”

“If you’re going to kill me, at least be more creative with it…”

“Sherlock, I never considered you to be so daft… _murder_ isn’t on the menu although I could always change my mind at anytime, you do know my oh _so_ changeable nature!” Jim’s bloody hand snaked his hand through Sherlock’s trousers and gripped his cock roughly, “Ah! There you are! And how have you been today? _Hmm_?” Jim almost was giddy and stoked Sherlock slowly, he watched as the detective tried to resist the sensual pulling. Moriarty pushed himself closer and rested his head along Holmes wounded nape, he begins to prod his tongue on the glass edge and cuts himself in the process but it doesn’t stop him. He starts sucking on the wound and caused more pain..

The floor seemed to be giving weigh underneath Sherlock as he tried to keep Jim from fondling him, between the pain, his exhaustion and now the molestation…it was like all his strength was being sucked away. He felt his body sliding down taking Jim with him.

However once he was on the cold floor, Sherlock’s reserved strength returned and he socked Moriarty in the jaw…

Jim crumbled to the detective’s side and cursed before he grappled Sherlock’s waist and laughed at the humorous sight when the two scrambled on the cold concrete floor. Moriarty quickly punched the detective in the side but Holmes wasn’t stopping and mule kicked Jim's stomach, his shoulder was singing in misery and could feel the glass shifting in his flesh from each movement. Jim just grabbed Sherlock’s right leg despite being kicked several times in face, he wasn’t going to stop...not now, not when he's so close to winning and pulled away Sherlock’s pants, leaving waist completely bare and regained his hold on Holmes' cock again.

Only this time he squeezed roughly, almost taking all the air out of Sherlock’s lungs. Moriarty used the split second of sudden shock to slap the detective in the face with his phone and watched as almost shattered, he liked that phone alot. The blow left Sherlock stunned and Jim shrugged then tossed the cracked object to the floor.

“ _Smart_ phones eh? *coughed* They’re SO useful and in so many ways! Ahh..” Moriarty chirped then pinched his nose and ran his fingers through his hair, his jaw ached however he didn’t pay much attention to it. He got Sherlock docile enough and draped himself over his body as he came to, “Hel-lo? Oh I didn’t knock the sense out of you with that blow did I?” he cuffed his hands around Sherlock’s bruised worn face hand held it in place, “A bit woozy I see, well, I was never the one to be kind with the things I cherished…then again, I cherished so few _things_. When I love something Holmes, I love it to its very _end_ , its beginning means little to me, how it _unravels_ and tears at the seams…its last frantic gasps are more poignant to me.” And he rests his forehead against Sherlock’s lovingly, “I suppose in a more black and white world that makes me a villain..but that’s only because I can see the beauty where others see profound chaos…oh well, look at me, getting poetic, how droll it must be for you with a concussion in all. Shall we kiss and make up?”

There was little reactionary time for Sherlock, the shaky haze allowed him to catch a glimpse of Moriarty placing consuming pressure of his mouth over his. He fidgeted from the kiss as much as he could allow with his injury and tapered his fingers on Moriarty’s face as if to pull him off…nothing was working. He felt the rough dart of tongue invade his mouth and slide around his inner cheek, licking the small cuts from the punches the two men shared earlier. Sherlock’s only defense was to bite Jim’s tongue and he wanted to tear it out of his mouth…at least he that's what he _wanted_ to do.

He tasted their shared blood in his mouth…Jim’s injured tongue grazing his teeth and twisting around Sherlock’s. This was a maniac’s kiss, there was no tenderness, no respect, no love…this wasn’t Watson and he didn't expect it to be. Now on this cold floor nearly covered in numerous injuries…Sherlock was coming alight, a mixed emotion of bitter rage and maddening curiosity demanded more…to see this to its chaotic conclusion, to carry the memory for later moments of dissecting in tranquility.

Moriarty saw the resistance lulling away in Sherlock’s eyes and pulled his tongue out of his mouth, teeth marks made light impressions and it smarted like hell but he loved it. The only connection to the event was a small sagging string of bloodied saliva. Jim looked at the detective and sent his fingers through his dirtied black hair…

"That's how you kiss lover...are we friends again?" Sherlock didn't respond, no doubt downloading the experience into his brain and Jim twirled a lock of Sherlock's hair in his finger, "No objections? Hmmm? Good." His tongue aches from the bite but he was going to where he wanted to go from the beginning, Sherlock's cock.

Blood from Jim’s tongue slowly made a trail down his collarbone and pooled in the center of his chest, the salt from sweat stung his split lips and just made Jim more turned on. He was going to release any moment and slipped his hand into his designer pants to grope himself, he had to hold off on shooting his load now, not yet...he had to make this last.

“S-stop…you’re the….last person I would want _anywhere_ near there.” Sherlock slurred and placed his hand on Moriarty’s head, his face was completely buried between Holmes thighs now and tickled his nose against the soft hairs of his sacks. The warm breath felt so good down there and he unknowingly released a moan, Jim’s eyes stared up at him…absolution on his face.

“Mine.”

A hot wet mouth took hold of Sherlock’s length and he tired to imagine anything to keep him from getting hard but it was impossible (too many usual things turned him on). Jim ignored the pain and greedily pulled his jaws into a tight hold of the soft flesh in his mouth, the sweat and feel of his nemesis’ was filling him and he slowly begun the suction, hollowing out his cheeks and feeling the cock steel on his tongue. Sherlock clinched his fists in an attempt to ready a punch when he felt the teeth pressing down on that sent a shock straight up his spine right down to the bottoms of his feet. It didn’t frighten him..it was a major turn on. But how could Jim know that? Damnit, he would have to sweep his flat for cameras.. _again_.

His hand soon slipped off Jim’s head as it bobbed, devouring him to nothing and the loud sucking rang in Holmes ears…it was much colder now since the heat from their struggle was dissipating and his voice made puffs in the stuffy warehouse. Moriarty wasn’t even attempting to be subtle and made the lewdest noises while he was sucking on Sherlock making him hard pass the point of pleasure, he even began to hum between slurps and darted his eyes up at the writhing detective playfully. God he was good at this, _impossibly_ good, Sherlock felt Jim’s mouth take all of him and moist pressing of lips brushing against his waist.

The coming orgasm was taking him and Jim pulled off his cock slowly, he swallowed the bit of precum then exposed his tongue with remainder becoming a string of drool coating over Sherlock’s head. He tickled the slit just a bit more before removing his own pants and coyly straddles over Sherlock.

Much like before, zero fanfare…just the weight, the nudge through the ring of burning muscle and the burying of his cock within his greatest nemesis….

“YES! Ahhh….this is what I…GODDAMNIT!” Jim’s vocal theatrics did nothing to Sherlock's ego because he was just trying to get comfortable, Moriarty was light but he made damn sure to slam his ENTIRE body squarely on Sherlock’s waist. He had to know how much this hurt but he also knew Moriarty _didn’t care_ , incredibly tight…Moriarty heaved on his cock, a single cord of white drool dripped out of his mouth like he was a mad beast and he dug his claws into Holmes chest. “G-god…H-holmes…Johnny boy is a LUCKY little pet to get treated with this every night.”

“Nhh, not… _every night_ …unfortunately…” Sherlock returned with a forced smirk and Jim viewed him through a haze of lust, “This _is_ …all you wanted?”

“Oh no, urnn no, well, more or less, yes…” Jim raked his fingers down Sherlock’s chest, “And you wanted it just _as_ badly. So let’s get this going.” He jolted his hips upward and then slammed them down, the sensation building in Jim..it was a switch that flipped on so quickly that his own body moved to its own will. “Whoo! YES! _God, fuck me_!”

“S-shit!” Sherlock could barely hold on, the force of Moriarty’s bouncing lifted them both and slammed him into the floor, he gripped Jim’s thighs and tried to grapple his waist when Moriarty switched and crashed his chest against Holmes and rocked himself to his own rhythm. Furious grunting filled the warehouse, their bodies were slick and sweaty and a small jettison splashed on Sherlock’s torso. He had to gain some sort of control and moved his hands from Jim’s waist to squeezing his ass and stretched it. Moriarty sighed and sent his lips upon the detective’s…

To say that Sherlock WASN’T enjoying this would be wrong, this-while _not_ what he was seeking out initially-became a pleasant divergence. And he had to admit how wonderful Jim felt right now, his insides twisted and molded around his cock and he was completely rubbing against his prostate now. But it wasn’t enough, nowhere NEAR enough, Moriarty got off on the motions but Sherlock KNEW he needed more, so when the window for chance presented itself…he took it.

Sherlock bucked upward and headbutts Moriarty nearly unconscious, he laughed and threw out some choice curse words however Sherlock wasn’t hearing it and slammed Jim on his back against the cold floor. The attack made his head spin and made him come again, Moriarty smiled at the change in view and wrapped his legs around the slender waist of the detective.

“Well...what’s this? Don’t tell me-AHH!” This time Sherlock silenced him, his tongue stabbed right into Jim’s mouth and dug in but that wasn’t the end…this time he wrestled his control back and in one quick push, he banged his hips hard into Moriarty. The force shot like a bullet through him and he screamed ‘FUCK YES!’ as loud as possible. “Sherlock..you continue to—ahh!!AH!”

“Shut up you bastard…you’re getting what you want.”

“That’s perfectly bloody fine lover…break me apart! FUCK ME SENSELESS!”

Sherlock didn’t need the command....he was going to do it anyway, if Moriarty tried to raise his head..Sherlock kept it down in a forceful kiss, he lifted Jim into a hold pounded that fact into him without giving enough time for Moriarty to recover from the hot ricochet. It was merciless and crazed and Jim screamed, he could feel himself tearing but strained in complete happiness. He gripped Sherlock’s arms but like the man before him, he was unable to hold on, all he could to was be taken over and looked at the rigorous body stabbing him over and over.

Each piercing push was on his prostate, thrusting the soft bundle into mush and sending Moriarty’s body into fanatic spasms. He kept coming and felt Sherlock’s body tense up to the building orgasm, he wanted him to come inside and didn't want to beg…then suddenly Jim watched his legs rise till they were resting on Sherlock’s shoulders and his body resting on thighs…if the earlier position was great then the jack hammering force of this position was perfect.

There was no way Moriarty could even want anything less then this, there was a blow to his side and it made him squeezed tighter around Sherlock’s cock. His slight body kept Moriarty pinned as his waist sent frenzied several precise jabs right into Jim ass, their skin smacked loudly and slapped against each blow creating the most lewdest melody...

“FUCK ME! GOD!” Jim screamed into his 4th orgasm and hands wrapped around his throat, “YES SHERLOCK! DO IT! Ahhhahh! DO IT! Urrrk” Oh how Sherlock wanted to, how he wanted to kill him right now but that was too easy; he squeezed his neck and brought all of his strength down as he came.

After what felt like an eternity shooting his pent up load inside of him…Sherlock collapsed to the side in a sweaty bruised heap, he wasn’t completely spent but the injuries required attention, he deduced a the very possiblity of swollowing a cocktail of antibiotics and a long soak in antibacterial solution….

Together, the two geniuses both laid on the cold sticky floor gasping until they became limp when Jim raised his two hands up suddenly.

“Cuff me sexy…I’m done.”

“I would…if I could find my pants.”

“You don’t have cuffs on you.”

“You’re right…they’re on my sofa.”

“Y’know…if you did poorly I would’ve killed you, nothing worse then a boring fuck.” Jim wheezed and laughed.

“You _knew_ that I wasn’t going to be one…or you wouldn’t have wasted precious your time.” Sherlock coughed and slowly sat up on his elbows, “This _won’t_ happen again.”

“You keep telling yourself that….if I want you, I’ll _get_ you. You do know that don't you?” Jim answered in his most frightening deep timbre. Then he chuckles as he wobbly tried to stand straight while fixing his hair and finally reached for his pants, “Oh Johnny boy should be home now…will you be giving him some much needed attention?”

“More the like the other way around..” Sherlock stared at Moriarty as he straighten up his ragged suit and retrieved his phone, dusting it off and started dialing. “Don’t bother..I already have a taxi waiting.”

“Oh good, well…when should we set the next romp? After a bomb threat? Robbery? Murder? Oh let it be after a murder, my schedule is booked with those..people can be so dull.”

“It doesn’t matter…I’ll be ready.” Moriarty gave a witty little laugh and shook his head as he slowly walked out the warehouse to his waiting car.

“You never are lover…see you soon!” And he’s gone again…but not for long, never for long, Sherlock waited until he looked somewhat proper and decided that the next time…he’d plan a better location for their next date night.

 

 

**Date Night-END**

 


End file.
